Éxtasis líquido
by albaa
Summary: Recopilación de Relatos Sexuales de diferentes personajes de Harry Potter. Si el placer es un pecado… Bienvenidos al Infierno.
1. Prologo

**Recopilación de Relatos Sexuales de diferentes personajes de Harry Potter**

**Cada Capítulo será un nuevo relato, con diferentes personajes, con diferentes situaciones. Siempre intentaré hacerlo lo más verosímil posible, aunque sean las situaciones más bizarras que vuestros ojos puedan ver.**

**Esto es simple entretenimiento y si no eres dado en este tipo de lectura te recomiendo que des media vuelta, podría herir tu sensibilidad. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Contenido muy explícito, sexo, sexo y más sexo.**

* * *

_**JUAN RAMÓN JIMENEZ**_

Cuando huía, en un vuelo de tocas trastornada,  
de la impetuosa voluntad de mi deseo,  
se refugiaba en un rincón, como una gata…  
pero sus uñas eran más dulces que mis besos…  
se le venía el velo hasta los ojos mágicos;  
surgían leves rizos del cortado cabello,  
rizos que descubrían un jardín imprevisto,  
¡aquellos rizos de oro en los ojos inmensos!  
Y en la proximidad ardiente del placer de su carne

Me incendiaba el olor de todos sus secretos,  
aquel olor más fuerte para mí…y para ella…  
¡que el olor de los lirios y el olor del incienso!

* * *

**Si el placer es un pecado… Bienvenidos al Infierno**


	2. Lujuria en el Baño de Prefectos

**Primer relato: Lujuria en el Baño de Prefectos**

**Personajes: Daphne Greengras/Ron Weasley/Astoria Greengrass**

**Mi querido Alex me retó a escribir sobre incesto y bueno esto es lo que he podido sacar. Mi mente crea delirios paranoides en tan sólo un instante... espero que os guste ^^**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Contenido explicito, trío y mucho sexo. Abstenerse la gente que no disfrute de este tipo de lectura, gracias.**

**A lo demás disfrutadlo tanto como yo ;)**

**¡Dedicado a todo el Bosque Prohibido!**

_**Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

* * *

**Lujuria en el Baño de Prefectos**

Ron Weasley iba camino hacia el Baño de Prefectos después de un duro entrenamiento de Quidditch, quería relajarse, quitarse la tensión que se había acumulado en sus músculos y nada mejor que un relajante baño en esa enorme piscina llena de burbujas y chorros de agua. Cuando llegó a la entrada, justo al lado de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado empezó a escuchar unas cantarinas risas femeninas que salían de detrás de la puerta.

Confundido, sabiendo que a esas horas no debería haber nadie en el baño, dio en un susurro la contraseña y muy lentamente, metiendo sólo la cabeza se asomó dentro. Sus parpados se abrieron de par en par por la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus estupefactos ojos.

Dos cuerpos femeninos estaban frente a él, desnudos y de espaldas. Podía apreciar perfectamente las finas curvas de esas esbeltas figuras y la deliciosa forma de sus perfectos y firmes traseros. Las dos chicas tenían el pelo rubio, por la mitad de la espalda cayendo en una cascada dorada, cubriéndolas de gotas de agua cristalina que hacían un camino descendiente por sus espinas dorsales hasta perderse por sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. La de la izquierda estaba enjabonando los hombros de la otra, mientras soltaban sonrisitas y pequeños gemidos.

Ron, con la cabeza asomada por la puerta y en un claro estado de shock por lo que estaba viendo, apoyó la frente contra la puerta bastante abrumado y acalorado por lo que, sin esperar, se había encontrado de frente.

¿Sería un sueño? ¿El sueño más maravilloso que había tenido en su vida?

Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que podría provocar meterse en un baño donde dos desconocidas estaban teniendo su fiesta particular y él claramente no había sido invitado, se adentró sin hacer ruido en el cada vez más cargado ambiente del baño. Ahora mismo le traían sin cuidado las consecuencias, en ese momento el órgano que regía su cuerpo no era el cerebro.

Las chicas todavía no habían notado la presencia de Ron seguían soltando sonrisitas mientras ahora era la de la derecha la que frotaba las caderas de la otra con sensualidad y él echando un vistazo a su alrededor observó unos uniformes tirados por el suelo del baño, pero lo que más le llamó la atención de ese montón de ropa apelotonado eran las corbatas: verdes y plateadas. Serpientes. Dos exquisitas y peligrosas serpientes.

Sin apartar la mirada de esas manos que viajaban hacia el sur por ese camino de perfectas curvas, se tropezó con algo que había en el suelo en medio de su maldito camino, provocando que las sonrisas cómplices y las manos de las chicas se detuvieran y se giraran de golpe mirando directamente a la cara de un Ron que poco a poco, se iba poniendo más y más rojo. Los ojos de este no podían abrirse más al descubrir la identidad de esas dos diosas echas de deliciosa carne: Astoria y Daphne Greengrass.

Contra todo pronóstico y ante la estupefacción de Ron, las chicas en vez de escandalizarse y buscar sus varitas para sacarlo de ahí a maldiciones, se sonrieron entre ellas con picardía.

\- Mira lo que se ha colado en el baño, hermanita. – dijo Astoria, con una sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que volvía la cabeza para dedicarle un guiño al cada vez más sofocado Gryffindor.

\- Y parece que está disfrutando del espectáculo, ¿no es así, Weasley? – le preguntó Daphne, tendiéndole una mano a su hermana y las dos salieron de la gran bañera, quedando a unos escasos dos metros del chico.

Ron estaba paralizado, no podía moverse, no _quería_ moverse maldita sea. Esas serpientes le habían hipnotizado, atrapado con su embrujo y él estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí hasta que lo echaran o se desmayara, no acababa de tener claro lo que podía pasar.

\- ¿Te han lanzado un hechizo silenciador, Weasley? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – esa era Astoria, que sacando la lengua e inclinándose -provocando que su exquisito trasero quedara en una postura que no dejaba nada a la imaginación- lamió lentamente el pezón de su hermana, haciendo que esta echara la cabeza hacia atrás y soltará un sensual gemido.

Ron tragó saliva nerviosamente, notando como su miembro se apretaba contra el incómodo uniforme de Quidditch. Las dos chicas, parecieron notar su excitación, se intuía un revelador bulto entre sus pantalones y relamiéndose con placer, se fueron acercando al indefenso y cada vez más excitado joven.

\- ¿Quieres unirte a nosotras, Weasley? – dijeron a la vez, una vez estuvieron a un paso de su caliente cuerpo.

Ron asintiendo como un cavernícola y soltando un gutural gruñido, acortó ese último paso que le separaba de esas dos bellezas que por algún motivo querían que se uniera a ellas. Agarrando a las dos por la cintura firmemente, llevó los labios desenfrenadamente hacia la boca de la primera que encontró, Daphne. Astoria, viendo cómo su hermana degustaba al pelirrojo, fue desabrochando lentamente el cierre de los pantalones de Weasley, deslizando su mano lentamente por el prominente bulto que secretamente escondía entre las piernas y que habían notado tan pronto como le habían descubierto, despertando su hambre, sus ganas de compartir ese hombre con su hermana.

Escuchó un siseó desde los labios del chico y sonrió lascivamente mientras apretaba su mano sobre los calzoncillos, provocando que su endurecido y grueso miembro palpitara contra su mano, lo _quería_ palpitando contra su paladar y arrodillándose frente a él le bajo de un tirón los pantalones, viendo como su falo rebotaba suculentamente ante sus oscurecidos ojos.

Ron, notó como era liberado de la presión que ejercían sus pantalones sobre su pene, pero el seguía en un desenfrenado baile de lenguas y saliva con Daphne, quien con sus pequeñas manos recorría lujuriosamente sus hombros y empezaba a deshacerse de la parte de arriba del molesto uniforme de Quidditch.

De repente, notó como unos carnosos y húmedos labios atrapaban su capullo entre ellos y absorbían la gota de líquido preseminal que se escapaba de la punta de su glande y sin poder reprimirlo, en la boca de Daphne, soltó un profundo gemido para después llevar sus manos a la cabeza de la pequeña de las Greengrass, intentando marcar el ritmo de la acción. Mientras Daphne había pasado de su boca a su mandíbula y de ahí a descender por su cuello, en un camino de húmedos besos y pequeños mordiscos, Astoria había abierto la boca, enterrando en ella el miembro de Ron y empezando un delicioso y húmedo vaivén, jugando con su lengua entre las venas que se apretaban a la tensa piel.

Enfebrecido, entre las atenciones de Daphne en su cuello -la parte de arriba de su traje había desparecido en algún movimiento del que no había tenido constancia- y las de Astoria en su miembro, empezó a sentir el conocido tirón en su bajó vientre, notó como sus testículos se contraían, sabía que estaba cerca de acabar con esa fantasía y no podía permitirlo.

En un rápido movimiento, sacó la cabeza de Astoria de donde estaba, poniéndola en pie, arremetiendo contra su boca, mordiéndole los labios salvajemente.

\- Besaos. – les ordenó firmemente, queriendo parecer dominante, aunque se sintiera como un ratoncito acorralado entre dos hermosas y curvilíneas serpientes.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí, a la vez que sonrieron y sin perder ni un segundo más unieron sus bocas en un candente y apasionado beso que era las delicias de cualquier espectador que las viera. Ron soltó un gruñido gutural haciendo honor a su casa, como un auténtico león, no pudo retener a sus manos que viajaban solas hacia los dos cuerpos que estaban unidos, sus pezones se rozaban, las lenguas estaban entrelazadas, las manos de Daphne estaban en las nalgas de Astoria, las de está viajaban por el delicado abdomen de su hermana y las de Ron se internaron en medio de las dos llegando hasta sus bajos vientres y deslizándolas dulcemente hasta el suave y despejado monte de venus.

Observando con cara de fascinación como las dos chicas se tensaban y sonreían una en la boca de la otra sin dejar nunca ese excitante beso, Ron deslizó suavemente su dedo índice por toda la extensión de sus vaginas, notando la gran humedad que emanaba de cada una de ellas. Escuchó un suave jadeo salir de sus bocas e incitado por la poderosa sensación que le provocó saber que era el creador de esos deleitosos sonidos, introdujo profundamente el dedo en las dos húmedas y estrechas cavidades, gruñó al tiempo que esta vez escuchaba un gemido mucho más profundo salir de esas dos delicadas voces.

Empezó desaforadamente a entrar y salir de sus entradas, introdujo dos dedos más en cada una de ellas, viendo como sus cuerpos se empezaban a contorsionar y las manos de la una jugueteaban con los pezones de la otra al tiempo que sus bocas, todavía unidas, dejaban escapar unos roncos gemidos que eran música celestial para los odios de un Ron cada vez más desinhibido.

Estaba embelesado, no era dueño de las acciones de su cuerpo, era un mero espectador de ese delicioso espectáculo al que estaba sometido. Observando las expresiones de las chicas mientras sus manos seguían entrando y saliendo con desenfreno de sus intimidades, fue agachándose con reverencia, hasta que su nariz estuvo a la altura de esos exquisitos manjares. Sin poder reprimir aspiró toda la esencia que emanaba de allí con los ojos profundamente cerrados, un olor dulzón y salado se apoderó de todos sus sentidos, gruñó satisfactoriamente, ese olor era pecado, la boca se le había hecho agua y sólo deseaba envenenarse con ese suculento elixir.

Al abrir los ojos, exhaló todo su aliento sobre esas dos sensibles y delicadas joyas provocando que las pelvis de las dos hermosas chicas se unieran en una repentina embestida a la vez que de sus gargantas salió un bajo gemido. Vio como sus dedos se hundían en ellas sin pausa, en un enloquecido baile, como sus jugos resbalaban por sus brazos, brillantes, calientes y apetitosos. Una imagen que le hubiera gustado inmortalizar.

Sin previo aviso, Ron hundió su boca en los labios inferiores de Astoria, absorbiendo su esencia, saboreando su néctar, sabía a Tierra Prometida. Su miembro saltó en medio de sus piernas rígido apuntando hacía las hermanas deseoso de enterrarse en ellas. Su lengua empezó a juguetear con su preciado y sensible botón, Astoria echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar unos enérgicos y guturales gemidos y llevó las manos a sus nalgas para profundizar el embiste de su lengua en su estrecha y empapada oquedad.

Daphne se acuclilló a su lado, llevando una de sus delicadas manos a su gran excitación que se alzaba orgullosa esperando atención, restregó su dedo pulgar sobre el capullo, esparciendo el líquido transparente que goteaba de la punta por toda la extensión. Su otra mano viajó hasta el clítoris de su hermana iniciando un jugueteo en él, ocasionando que llegará a rozar todos los límites la pequeña de las Greengrass, quien incontrolablemente no paraba de dar pequeñas sacudidas involuntarias de placer.

Ron abandonó una de sus manos de las nalgas de Astoria llevándola en un sinuoso recorrido hasta el clítoris de Daphne que se apreciaba ante él, abierto, incitante, rojizo, sazonado con su preciada y rica exquisitez. Volvió a enterrar sus dedos en ella, logrando que empezara a bombear su miembro con agitación.

Se estaban transportando a la locura, eran un amasijo de piernas, lenguas, dedos y fluidos. Estaban alcanzando el más maravilloso de los clímax los tres juntos, sus raciocinios se estaban alejando de allí sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, dejando paso a los impulsos y sensaciones más primitivos, pero Ron no quería acabar con eso sin haberse enterrado profundamente en ellas y sin derramar toda su simiente en lo más hondo de sus etéreos seres. Quería que esas diosas, que humildemente se habían aparecido ante él, alcanzaran el cielo del que se habían escapado.

Empezó a bombearlas de una manera desenfrenada a una con tres dedos y a otra con toda la longitud de su lengua, quería que alcanzaran el orgasmo a la vez, él podría aguantar un poco más para acabar dentro de ellas. Las manos de Astoria se aferraron a su cabeza intentando que hundiera la lengua todavía más profundamente en ella, no le llenaba, quería sentirlo completamente. Daphne, estaba devorando su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros, dejando un reguero de humedad que le estaba volviendo loco.

Los gemidos y jadeos pronto pasaron a ser estruendosos, debían oírse a tres pasillos de distancia. Eso estaba bien, porque si llegaba a contar lo que estaba pasando nadie le creería y si alguien se sentía atraído por esos eróticos y estruendosos sonidos y se asomaba por allí, tendría testigos oculares de su momento de gloria.

Daphne había dejado de darle atención al miembro de Ron, él lo agradecía, si no se habría ido en su mano hacía bastante rato y eso no entraba en sus planes. Notó como el interior de cada una empezaba a contraerse dando pequeños espasmos, succionando su lengua y sus dedos hasta lo más hondo de sus interiores.

Las chicas notaron como una explosión de intoxicantes sensaciones estallaba en sus bajos vientres, dejándolas momentáneamente colgadas en medio de la nada, no podían escuchar, no podían ver, sólo sentían, alcanzaban las estrellas y de un fuerte tirón bajaron otra vez a la tierra, quedándose laxas y completamente relajadas. Había sido apoteósico.

Ron escuchó el sonido más bajo, ronco, erótico y placentero salir de unas gargantas femeninas que jamás hubiera escuchado en cuanto las hermanas alcanzaron el orgasmo juntas. Éxtasis líquido bajaba por sus manos y se colaba por su garganta, saboreando esa delicia. Estaba extasiado, enajenado.

\- No hemos acabado. – sentenció, con voz ronca, peligrosa – Apoyaos allí con las manos, quiero vuestros culos apuntando hacia mí, ahora.

Las chicas sorprendidas por esa voz demandante, acataron sin oponerse apoyándose en el mármol de la bañera con sus caderas juntas, deseosas de ver como culminaba esa noche. Ron se posicionó justo detrás de ellas, observando con una morbosa fascinación las espectaculares vistas que se presentaban ante sus oscurecidos ojos, mientras con su mano bombeaba inconscientemente su miembro, lentamente, recreándose con el momento.

Deslizó su erecto falo desde el agrietado circulo del ano, hasta la viscosa y suculenta entrada de la vagina, primero en una y después repitiendo la acción en la otra. Torturándolas y torturándose en el proceso, sus testículos estaban al límite, era casi doloroso, necesitaba culminar en ese momento.

Sin previo aviso se hundió profundamente en una de ellas, Daphne, la cual dejó escapar un fuerte alarido de su garganta, agarrando con más firmeza el mármol al cual estaba sujeta. La delicada mano de Astoria viajó sin poder evitarlo hasta el clítoris de su hermana empezando a apretarlo y darle leves pellizcos, haciendo que Daphne empezará a contorsionarse y a coger el ritmo de las embestidas del chico.

Ron estaba descontrolado, le faltaba muy poco para llegar al cielo, sus testículos se apretaban contra él sin darle ningún margen de tiempo, necesitaba enterrarse en Astoria ya o no lo conseguiría. Salió con desesperación de la calidez del interior de Daphne enterrándose un segundo después en Astoria, más estrecha, más fresca, su pene empezó a palpitar sin control, estaba a un segundo de estallar.

Ahora era Daphne la que masajeaba con desenfreno el clítoris de Astoria, haciendo que su hermana pequeña echara la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada depravada de Weasley, se contorsionó todo lo que pudo para alcanzar a morder esos jugosos labios que se le presentaban rojos, apetitosos y llenos de su esencia.

Eso fue lo que le faltó a Ron para explotar, empezó a derramarse por las entrañas de la pequeña Greengrass, llenándola y marcándola con su esencia. Salió rápidamente de ella, viendo como de su capullo goteaba un espeso líquido blanquecino, rápidamente se hundió en Daphne, acabando en ella, queriendo marcarla como a su hermana. Esas dos diosas, eran completamente suyas.

Cuando hubo terminado, salió de ella desplomándose en el suelo, estaba agotado, todos sus sentidos aletargados y tenía una estúpida sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Las chicas se voltearon, viendo como ese chico que nunca habrían imaginado que sería toda una bomba sexual, se desmoronaba ante sus ojos, completamente satisfecho. Con una idéntica sonrisa en sus rostros las hermanas se posicionaron junto a él, Astoria a la derecha y Daphne a la izquierda y conjurando unas toallas del mueble del baño las tendieron sobre el suelo, ayudando a un semiinconsciente Ron a tumbarse con ellas.

\- Gracias Weasley, ha sido la noche más maravillosa de nuestra vida. – le dijo Daphne, con una enrome sonrisa. Astoria asintió en acuerdo con ella y las dos se inclinaron junto a él para depositar a la vez un casto beso sobre sus labios.

\- Gracias a vosotras, mi excitantes diosas. – susurró con los ojos cerrados, sin saber si realmente lo había dicho en voz alta o era la voz de sus pensamientos.

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas sonriendo dulcemente, antes de inclinarse y darse un suave beso en los labios de buenas noches, para volver a apoyarse en el musculoso hombro de Ron y entrelazar las piernas con él y los pies entre ellas, abandonándose poco a poco a los amables brazos de Morfeo…


	3. Glorioso accidente

**Segundo relato: Glorioso accidente.**

**Personajes: Fred/Luna/George/Pansy**

**Para el siguiente se admiten peticiones, aunque no se cuando lo tendré listo porque ahora me quiero centrar en el cap de Pesadillas, espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**_Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling._ **

* * *

**Glorioso accidente**

Fred y George observaban a su alrededor con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros, ahora que la guerra había terminado Sortilegios Weasley estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, un ensordecedor murmullo era el dueño de todo el local; conversaciones triviales, saludos entusiasmados, carcajadas perdidas entre la muchedumbre.

El uno de septiembre se aproximaba y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se pasaban por allí para hacerse con un buen surtido de bromas para el nuevo curso escolar. Las victimas serían de lo más variopintas; novatos, profesores, amigos, enemigos, amores platónicos, fantasmas, cuadros.

Los gemelos Weasley tenían un surtido de artículos, tan extenso y tan diverso que nadie se iba de la tienda de vacío, todos sin excepción salían de allí con lo que habían ido a buscar. Incluso el grupo de snobs de Malfoy se marchaban completamente satisfechos, aunque nunca lo admitirían y pagaban a regañadientes, con sus clásicas muecas de evidente superioridad.

Fred le dio un codazo a su hermano señalándole con la barbilla hacia el fondo del local, George con gran curiosidad giró la cabeza en esa dirección a la vez que una traviesa sonrisa se alzaba en la comisura de sus labios, al ver lo que su hermano le señalaba con esa picardía en la mirada.

Allí Luna Lovegood estaba observando con una fascinación casi morbosa, el producto más reciente de Sortilegios Weasley. "_Éxtasis Líquido_", el inédito elixir de la lujuria, embotellado cuidadosamente en un frasquito con forma de diamante. El cristal carmesí te incitaba a cogerlo, a tantearlo.

Se habían inspirado en la mitología griega muggle y en los impulsos de vida y de muerte que convivían en nuestro organismo interactuando en sincronía cuando llegábamos al clímax, ese delicioso fenómeno que los franceses habían denominado "_petite morte_" una muerte metafórica de la que resucitabas completamente satisfecho.

Les había costado más de un año y algún que otro encuentro aparatoso dar con la fórmula adecuada para conseguir el elixir definitivo, el perfecto. Dos gotas de _Felix Felicis_; para aumentar la dosis de felicidad, una gota de _Amortentia_; para despertar los sentidos, tres pétalos de _Ambrosia_; para avivar la libido y una raíz de _Ginseng_; para estimular el flujo sanguíneo. Era de uso tópico, no hacía falta ingerir y tres gotas en la arteria carótida te transportaban a una hora de demencia y placer incomparables. Todo perfectamente especificado en las indicaciones del reverso del frasquito. No anulaba tu libre albedrio, eras plenamente consciente de lo que hacías, pero te abandonabas a las sensaciones y eras completamente libre de inhibiciones, eliminando cada uno de tus prejuicios.

Luna estaba cautivada por ese color intenso y embaucador. Poco a poco y con respeto fue acercando sus dedos hacia ese tapón en forma de perla que le separaba de exhalar su fragancia que estaba segura sería gloriosa. Escuchó el roce del cristal al abrirse y cerró los ojos para absorber la esencia con sus cinco sentidos.

El efecto fue devastador, tan intenso que por un momento le nubló el juicio y tambaleándose dos pasos hacia atrás, colisionó con un pequeño cuerpo, provocando que el frasquito que tenía entre sus manos se elevará en el aire y que más de la mitad del contenido de su interior se derramara en ella y en la persona con la cual había chocado. Fred y George que no habían perdido detalle de todo el momento, compusieron una mueca horrorizada al comprender lo que acababa de pasar y las consecuencias que traería.

\- ¡Mira por donde caminas Lunática! ¡¿Ahora aparte de loca estás ciega?! – gritó Pansy Parkinson, encarando a Luna y llevándose las manos a la cabeza de la cual goteaba un líquido transparente de un intenso olor picante y dulzón - ¿Y qué mierda es está que me has lanzado encima? ¡Huele…

Pero Luna no la escuchaba, el aire de su alrededor había tomado consistencia, respirar se le hacía pesado, la sangre que contenían sus venas se estaba convirtiendo en lava, las extremidades le cosquilleaban y una bestia dormida en sus entrañas había despertado intentando abrirse paso desde lo más profundo de su interior queriendo tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

Los labios de Pansy se movían sugerentes ante ella rojos, gruesos y húmedos. Una llamada tan atrayente de la que no pudo rehusar. Se abalanzó sobre ellos de una manera impetuosa dejando a Pansy momentáneamente desubicada, pero las mismas sensaciones que habían invadido a Luna empezaban a socavar su voluntad, entregándose en manos de la locura.

Agarró los hombros de Luna, enterrándole las uñas en la carne y guiándola firmemente hasta chocar contra la pared del fondo de la tienda, invadió la cálida y húmeda cavidad de su boca con su lengua, enzarzándola con la de ella en un libidinoso y candente baile. Las manos de Luna no se quedaron quietas, viajaron en un sinuoso camino hasta acabar bajo la elegante camisa negra, acariciando la fina piel nívea erizándola bajo el sutil roce de sus dedos.

Las bocas de Fred y George se descolgaron y la parte inferior de sus cuerpos dieron un tirón doloroso contra sus pantalones ante la utopía que estaban presenciando. Era como ver a dos deidades griegas en una lucha encarnizada por someter al otro a su entera voluntad. Eros; dios del amor, el sexo y la lujuria y Tánatos; dios de una muerte no violenta, placentera, fuertemente abrazados; el primero intentando conservar la existencia, el bienestar y el amor y el segundo, intentando destruir y socavar. Era la máxima expresión de la lascivia, el erotismo y la lujuria.

Intercambiando una incrédula mirada supieron lo que tenían que hacer, sin pronunciar ni una palabra y en una perfecta sincronización salieron de detrás del mostrador intentando que nadie se percatara de lo que estaba pasando. George, se fue hacia la izquierda, en busca de Ron para que atendiera la tienda mientras ellos se encargaban del asunto. Fred se marchó hacia las dos encendidas chicas que seguían unidas por las lenguas, Pansy había pasado sus manos de los hombros de Luna hacia sus pequeños y firmes pechos, amasándolos, provocando en la chica algún que otro jadeo involuntario.

Al llegar justo a un paso de la espalda de Parkinson, no supo cómo proceder. Vio como Luna abría un ojo y le miraba. Componiendo una sonrisa en la boca de Pansy y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Fred, lamió el cuello de ella de arriba abajo en un gesto sugerente y obsceno hacia el chico, tentándole, provocándole e invitándole.

Soltando un gruñido bajo se acercó a ellas en una gran zancada, arrancándolas de su fantasía y devolviéndolas a la realidad. Tenían la respiración errática, las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada vidriosa, nubladas de deseo. Eran la mayor tentación vista por el hombre y Fred estaba al mismísimo borde del abismo, justo en el límite entre la locura y la cordura.

Tenía que sacarlas de ahí, pero sobretodo alejarse de ellas. Rápidamente y viendo como George ya había advertido a Ron y se dirigían hacia el mostrador, agarró a las dos chicas de la cintura mientras ellas se abrazaban a cada lado de él metiendo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos bajo su camisa y las guio hacia la trastienda por donde se accedía al segundo piso, su loft.

El camino por las escaleras fue más complicado y tortuoso de lo que Fred había llegado a prevenir. Las chicas entre risas se agarraban a él intentando desabrocharle los pantalones mientras las tenía agarradas por la cintura, procurando que los tres no se mataran rodando hacia el primer piso de nuevo.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta las chicas se quedaron momentáneamente cautivadas, el loft de los gemelos era amplio, espacioso y luminoso. No se veía ninguna pared sólo un tramo de escaleras que subía hacia un piso superior donde parecía haber dos puertas. Todo el piso estaba decorado al más puro estilo muggle, tenían una gran pantalla de television en un sofisticado mueble junto a un conjunto de sofás y sillones tapizados en cuero negro y blanco y frente a estos una mesita llena de consolas de videojuegos muggles. En medio de todo ese espacio una mesa de billar se postraba ante ellos con elegancia. Los gemelos habían pasado una cantidad ingente de horas en bares muggles, empapándose de su cultura, de su manera de vivir y disfrutaban de esas cosas. Al fondo había una barra de bar repleta de bebidas de todos los colores y sabores, mágicas y muggles, de cualquier rincón del mundo.

Pansy centrando su mirada en esa larga y abarrotada barra, agarró suavemente la mano de Luna llevándola hasta allí apresuradamente. Cogió una de las botellas de alcohol sin mirar siquiera cual estaba cogiendo y descaradamente se la llevó a los labios, bebiendo directamente a morro al tiempo que algunas gotas de un líquido ámbar se escapaban de las comisuras de sus labios cayendo directamente en su escote.

Luna observaba maravillada como las gotas de alcohol caían lentamente sobre la piel blanca de Pansy, oscureciéndosela y haciéndola brillar al mismo tiempo. Tenía que probarla, se le hacía el manjar más exquisito en esos momentos y sin esperar un segundo más hundió su cabeza en ese valle en el cual llovía oro. Sacó la lengua lamiendo toda la cantidad de licor que encontraba a su paso, provocando que Pansy echara hacia atrás la cabeza, dejando escapar suspiros placenteros, mientras seguía bebiendo de la botella separándosela de la boca y dejando que el chorro cayera en ella.

En ese momento entró George por la puerta, quedándose impactado por la escena que se estaba desarrollando en su bar, el espectáculo más erótico y sensual que había visto en su jodida vida. Jadeo del impacto y girando la cabeza vio como Fred, estaba parado en medio de la sala completamente hipnotizado.

\- Fred, - le susurró de manera firme, haciendo que su hermano pegara un brinco de la sorpresa y se girará en su dirección con una mueca desencajada – tenemos que hacer algo. Esto no puede ser legal.

\- Lo sé… - dijo, pero enseguida volvió a centrar su atención en las dos chicas frente a él, ahora Luna estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa negra de Pansy sin dejar de lamerle el escote, la cual completamente desinhibida había dejado la botella a un lado apoyando sus codos en la barra y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, se entregó gustosamente a las atenciones de la rubia.

George, viendo como su gemelo se había quedado otra vez idiotizado, como si estuviera viendo una de esas películas porno baratas que echaban en esa pantalla muggle a altas horas de la madrugada, tomó la iniciativa. Se adelantó unos cinco pasos hacia las chicas, quedando a una distancia prudente, sobre todo para él y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Ehh… chicas, es-esto no-no está bien. – dijo tartamudeando debido a lo inverosímil de la situación – Parkinson, tú nunca habrías aceptado esto, no eres dueña de tus actos.

Pansy abrió los ojos desde su posición en la barra y sonrió lascivamente, relamiéndose los labios.

\- Ahh, Weasley… - eso sonaba a pecado, Luna había acabado de abrir su camisa y empezado a jugar con sus erectos pezones sobre la fina tela de encaje negro transparente que conformaba su ropa interior – Ahora mismo me siento dueña del universo. ¿Sabes lo poderosa y excitante que es la sensación de ir contra corriente? ¿De derribar todas las barreras impuestas?

Su voz se había colado en su sistema como el maravilloso canto de una sirena, anulando cualquier pensamiento racional, dejándole a su completa merced. Esa voz, esos ojos y esa sonrisa retorcida eran peligrosos, Pansy era la viva imagen de la viuda negra, toxica, seductora y letal. Fred viendo que su hermano había caído en el mismo embrujo que él decidió poner un poco de cordura en el asunto, se adelantó hasta situarse junto a su hermano y le agarró del codo, conteniéndole.

\- Luna… tú… tú nunca te prestarías a esto, deberías reconsiderarlo. – dijo con voz trémula, saboreando la imagen de más cerca. Luna al escuchar su nombre levantó su mirada soñadora y vidriosa del pecho de Pansy, confundida por las palabras del chico. Abandonó el cuerpo que tenía debajo adelantándose hasta quedar a dos pasos de los gemelos. Pansy al sentir el vacío se subió encima de la barra con las piernas obscenamente abiertas mientras deslizaba un sugerente dedo sobre sus húmedos pechos.

\- Fred… Siento que tengo las estrellas en la punta de los dedos,- susurró Luna de manera casi etérea mirándose los dedos que le cosquilleaban. Tenía un aura rodeándola, que le hacía ver inmoral e inocente a la vez, te invadían ganas de corromperla – Quiero que me ayudéis a abrazarlas completamente, por eso… sé que me perdonareis esto.

Metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo de su vestido amarillo sacó un pequeño frasquito carmesí que los chicos reconocieron al instante, pero sin darles tiempo a reaccionar lo desenroscó vertiendo su contenido sobre las pelirrojas cabezas de los dos horrorizados chicos.

El efecto fue casi inmediato, sus ojos se nublaron y sus muecas horrorizadas pasaron a unas de ansia desmedida. Luna sonrió completamente satisfecha haciéndole un gesto a Pansy para que se acercara y está con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios se acercó felinamente a ellos.

\- Me gusta como funcionas Lovegood. – le dijo con aprobación, empujando a los dos chicos hasta el gran sofá de cuero negro y sentándose a horcajadas sobre George – Ahora vais a dejar que disfrutemos del caos… todos juntos. – le susurró sobre los labios mordiéndole suavemente, provocando un gruñido ronco por parte de él.

Luna observando que ya no tendrían más restricciones agarró los tirantes de su vestido deslizándolos delicadamente sobre sus hombros hasta que desapareció de su cuerpo, dejando sus perfectos y pequeños pechos expuestos, sus pezones erectos y su piel casi traslucida a la vista de todos. Eso lo hizo sin dejar de observar los ojos de Fred, que la miraban como un depredador a su presa, devorándola, degustando su sabor. Moviendo las caderas sinuosamente se acercó hasta él sofá dejándose caer en una postura idéntica a la de su compañera, notando en todo su esplendor la potente erección del chico entre sus húmedos labios, la tela de su braguita rozó su clítoris hasta hacerla jadear y las manos de Fred volaron hasta su cadera forzando la fricción de los dos, siseando placenteramente.

Pansy se había desecho de la estúpida camisa y de la ceñida falda que eran una molestia para lo que quería hacer. Había abierto de un tirón la camisa de George, haciendo saltar todos los botones por los alrededores y ahora mordisqueaba con saña el duro pezón del pelirrojo al tiempo que movía su cadera en lentos círculos sobre su rígido pene comprimido en sus pantalones.

Decidiendo que los gemelos todavía tenían demasiada ropa encima le hizo un gesto a Luna para que la siguiera y deslizando su lengua por el torso de George, fue arrodillándose poco a poco en el suelo hasta que su boca quedó sobre el enorme bulto de sus pantalones, vio como Luna había hecho un similar camino con Fred y sonrió seductoramente.

Llevó sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón y de un fuerte tirón se desprendió de él y el calzoncillo a la vez viendo como el grueso miembro de George era liberado de su opresiva prisión y como su capullo se iba llenando de sangre, haciéndose grande, palpitando ante sus suculentos ojos. Lanzándole una golosa mirada, abrió lentamente la boca justo a un centímetro del glande y exhaló su aliento sobre él, torturándolo, haciendo que gimiera lastimosamente. Sonriendo con deleite sabiéndose poderosa hundió su boca en ese falo rígido que se alzaba ante ella como si de una diosa se tratara. Empezó a bombear con sus labios acabando con un suave mordisco en la punta cada vez más gruesa y brillante, el líquido preseminal se escapaba de ella llenando sus labios, tragándose su exquisito sabor.

Luna no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en ese campo, las calurosas noches de verano que se había masturbado en la soledad de su habitación no le habían dado nociones para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sus instintos la guiaban y Pansy era un buen ejemplo. Con delicadeza había sacado el miembro de Fred ante sus soñadores ojos, dejándola momentáneamente impactada por el tamaño de este. Nada tenía que ver con el pequeño juguete que le había regalado Ginny una vez para su cumpleaños y con el que había conocido los placeres de la carne. Con reverencia se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura absorbiendo su olor, obnubilándola por un momento. Fred observaba todo el ritual de Luna como un famélico observaría un delicioso banquete, notó sus labios posarse con delicadeza e inocencia sobre la punta empapada de su miembro y sólo eso, hizo que estuviera a punto de irse allí mismo. Era ridículo y patético, pero necesitaba hundirse en ella ahora mismo como el aire para respirar. Y sin consideración ninguna la alzó de las axilas hasta volver a posarla sobre él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- Dime que vas a disfrutar esto. – le dijo con la voz ronca y la mirada suplicante. Luna se acercó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y suavemente comenzó a susurrarle.

\- Mucho… más que si encontrara un Nargle. – Fred gruñó gustosamente y como un animal salvaje le dio la vuelta dejándola de espaldas a él y arrancándole las inocentes braguitas se posicionó ante su viscosa y más que dispuesta entrada.

Pansy que seguía bombeando el falo de un George a punto de explotar, vio como sus compañeros de al lado iban a pasar al segundo asalto y con fascinación dejó a George, plantándose a gatas ante esa impresionante imagen. Veía la entrada de Luna abriéndose lentamente mientras el miembro de Fred iba introduciéndose delicadamente por esa estrecha cavidad y sus testículos se contraían, a la vez que los dos jadeaban de placer ante tal sensación. Estaba fascinada, exhaló su aliento sobre esa fusión haciendo que los dueños dejaran escapar un suspiro satisfecho, por el magnífico contraste entre frío y calor que les provocó.

Sin que se diera cuenta George se posicionó arrodillado justo detrás de ella, embistiéndola con su miembro pero sin llegar entrar, provocando que Pansy colisionara con los testículos de Fred, aprovechando para abrir la boca e introducírselos en ella, logrando que el pelirrojo gimiera pellizcando los pezones erectos de Luna.

George quien estaba volviéndose loco con el trasero de Pansy, apartó la para nada sutil prenda interior de encaje a un lado y dejó caer un hilillo de saliva hasta el circulo prieto de la parte de atrás de la chica, haciendo que se girará en su dirección y le dedicará una sonrisa traviesa, impulsándose hacia atrás rozándose con su caliente pene. Llevó una de sus manos a la cadera de Pansy y la otra con su dedo pulgar empezó hacer pequeños círculos alrededor de su lubricado ano, ensanchándola, introduciendo lentamente la punta.

De repente, se hundió en ella salvajemente por las dos entradas simultáneamente, empezando un baile desesperado, provocando en Pansy un gutural gemido, que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta y sin ningún tipo de control se abalanzó sobre el jugoso falo que aparecía y desparecía de su vista dentro de Luna quien no dejaba de soltar jadeos ensordecedores. Enterró las uñas en los muslos de Fred llevándose a la boca el rojizo e hinchado botón de Luna serpenteando su lengua por el miembro de Fred el cual abandonó los pezones de Luna para agarrar la cabeza de Pansy y apretarla contra sus jugosos sexos.

Eran una perfecta escultura del pecado, una maravillosa sinfonía se había adueñado de todo el piso. Se movían en una perfecta sincronización, transportándose a un mundo desconocido de intensas sensaciones. Estaban al límite, los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis estaban cabalgando por sus bajos vientres y en una intensa explosión dejaron de existir momentáneamente para abrazar las estrellas como Luna había querido y bajar de allí en caída libre y en un descenso vertiginosos que los dejó sin habla y completamente deshechos.

Se miraron a los ojos con complicidad, como si a partir de ahora atesoraran un valioso secreto entre ellos, Fred y George se levantaron con pereza, como si el cuerpo les pesara. El primero depositó a Luna junto a Pansy quien ya estaba sucumbiendo ante el desgaste de energía. Conjuraron un par de mantas y las extendieron en el suelo. Las chicas se estiraron en el centro y ellos a cada lado de ellas, entregándose rápidamente en manos de Morfeo.

Pero una media hora después, Pansy todavía no había podido dormirse, sentía una euforia en sus venas difícil de dejar pasar. Desde que había acabado la guerra sentía que debía romper con todo lo que había tenido que ver con Voldemort y lo primero eran sus prejuicios inculcados, se había propuesto empezar ese año en Hogwarts, pero ahora no percibía esas cadenas, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente libre y con la adrenalina corriendo libremente por sus venas se subió a horcajadas sobre un desnudo George y haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su miembro el cual lentamente iba despertando, se inclinó sobre él y le susurró en el oído:

\- Quiero cinco botellitas de esas para el próximo verano, Georgie. He decidido recorrer Australia y vosotros me vais a acompañar. – y sin ningún tipo de compasión se hundió en él, logrado arrancar un profundo gemido en el gemelo y que volvieran a empezar una desenfrenada, pero silenciosa danza, intentando no despertar a los dos tortolitos que dormían entrelazados a un metro de ellos.


End file.
